Child strollers have several common configurations. Some are collapsible, but they are often bulky and cumbersome to change between collapsed and deployed states. Also, the collapsed state often has significant size and may present difficulties in transport. Further, once the stroller is collapsed any storage areas which may have previously been available when deployed become unusable.